I love you forever and always
by overobsessedfangirl
Summary: Peeta and Katniss get married maybe a baby read and reveiw please and rate my change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hunger Games anything related to the hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss PVO

Today I am marring Peeta Mellark. After today I won't be Katniss Everdeen anymore I will be Katniss Mellark. Right now Cinna is getting me in to my dress. It is snow white and strapless and and as a green ribbion around the middle, because that's the color me and Peeta decided on. Now I am lining up and Finnick and Annie's son and daughter are walking up the aisle they are the flower girl and ring bear. Now Prim is walking down the aisle followed by Johanna they are my bridesmaids and when the doors open for me to walk I see Peeta and it takes everything I have not to run headlong down the aisle, and Peeta can tell because he is trying to hold in a laugh. When I get up to Peeta he takes my hand and helps me up the steps. When I am up the steps the preacher starts talking "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrated the joining of to people Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Now for the vows "Peeta repeat after me. I Peeta Mellark take you Katniss Everdeen to have and to hold through sickness and health till death do us part." "Now Katniss repeat after me. I Katniss Everdeen take you Peeta Mellark to have and to hold through sickness and health till death do us part" We both repeat after him and then he tell Finnick jr " The rings please" And he hand the preacher the rings and walks back to stand next to his sister and then Peeta put the ring on my hand and I put a ring on his hand then the preacher says "You may kiss the bride". And Peeta take my face in his hands and kiss me and I wrap myt arms around and everyone in the audience claps as we run down the aisle hand in hand


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything hunger games or any lyrics.

At the reception me and Peeta are bombarded by people saying that they are happy for us. And after everyone leaves us alone we go and dance with his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck and my head on his shoulder and we stay that way until someone taps on Peeta's shoulder and when he turns around we find out its Haymitch. "Can I have a turn with the bride?" Haymitch asks and before Peeta can answer I wrap my arms around him and say "NO!" In a loud voice which causes everyone who heard laugh."Its okay babe you don't have to dance with him" He tell me and I smile about how I got me and then Haymitch says"Okay then I will just go dance with Effie" " Okay you go do that then" I say to him. And then I turn to Peeta and say " I have a surprise for you" "Oh do you! What is it?"He says "You'll see" I say and let him go and walk over to the dj and tell him the song I want him to play when I tell him to and look at Peeta and see that he has a very funny look on his face and walk to the stage and up the steps and over to the microphone and say "I have a song I would like to sing a song for my husband, I love you Peeta.

Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Withoout saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face let me know that you need me, there is a truth in you eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old Mister Webster could never difine whats being said between your heart and mine. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there is a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. And you say it best when you say nothing at all.\

When I finish singing everyone starts clapping and Peeta runs up to me and picks me up and spins me around and says "I love you" and I say " Forever and Always?" " Forever and Always" He confirms. And then we dance the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if you were hoping this was a update but if you haven't noticed I don't do very many notices but I just wanted to say that I am really thinking about deleting all of my stories because I haven't had a review in a about a month so unless you tell your friends to read and review I and get them to do it in the next week this story is being deleted

Sorry


End file.
